


菠萝果的各种短篇

by goag



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 20:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21380029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goag/pseuds/goag
Summary: 复制连结吧，抱歉QAQ
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook & Kim Yugyeom





	菠萝果的各种短篇

**Author's Note:**

> 复制连结吧，抱歉QAQ

https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379681


End file.
